


A few disastrous drabbles vol.1

by charastolethisname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, DreamMare - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bad sans poly - Freeform, but it's up for interpretation really, crashheaven, first time posting anything so watch the tags just Not Work, i still have no clue how to tag things but i think? i fixed it so it's correct?, i've heard you can tag ships/characters here but i still have.... no clue how that works, okay so i updated the tags so that blueberror and error's relationship is platonic, swapmoss - Freeform, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charastolethisname/pseuds/charastolethisname
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, and tooth-rotting fluff for the soul <3
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, DS!Cross/DS!Nightmare, DS!Nightmare/DS!Cross, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Nightmare/Dream, blueberror & error, error & blueberror
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A few disastrous drabbles vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time sticking to a word limit, and i do think they fell a bit flat, but i like how this turned out! first time posting to ao3 too, so i hope it all works correctly :D

“ **How.** ”

Error grumbled, looking up to meet the pair of mismatched eyesockets.

“ **It doesn’t matter! Just help me!** ”

Blueberror sighed, leaning down to start untangling the mess that Error had _somehow_ gotten himself into.

“ **No, seriously,** ” Blue continued, pulling a white star out of his pocket as he began to break a few blue strings, “ **_how_ ** **did you get yourself tangled in your own magic?** ”

Error muttered something, and Blue perked up. “ **Come again?** ”

“ **..tried knitting again.** ”

Blue paused a moment, before trying to stifle his laughter. Error groaned, head lowering.

“ **It’s hard, okay?!** ”

“ **Mhm..** ” Blue hummed, still grinning wildly.

Nightmare readjusted his crown for the hundredth time that day, still as anxious as ever.

“Speech... today..” he murmured as he stood in front of a mirror. He readjusted the collar of his shirt again, suddenly feeling a lot more anxious.

“Okay, I’m _almost_ convinced that all your negativity comes from you nearly giving yourself an anxiety attack.”

Nightmare turned around quickly, eyes darting towards the corner. “Dream?!”

“Hey,” Dream replied, walking forward so he stood in front of Nightmare. “You okay?”

Nightmare fumbled, and Dream reached forward reassuringly.

“Don’t worry too much.” Nightmare nodded, breathing in as Dream smiled calmingly. “It’s alright, Nightmare.”

_~ Dreamswap ~_

Nightmare smiled gleefully, laughing as he looked back at the castle.

“Oh man, did you see that, Cross?”

Cross grinned, nudging the side of his shoulder. “I absolutely did!”

Stifling laughter, Nightmare managed to get out, “oh man, Dream’s gonna be so ticked.”

“Too bad Error couldn’t come,” Cross commented, trying to snap a quick picture of the chaos they had caused.

“Apparently we’re too mushy for him,” Nightmare said, smirking wildy, before he stopped. “Okay, maybe he has a point there.”

Cross grinned, reaching forward for a kiss as he mumbled. “Heck yeah he does.”

“You’re all idiots.”

The group lying on the floor, seemingly stuck in a huge pile on top of each other, looked up.

“ _Heeeyyy_ , Nightmare,” Killer said, trying to act a lot more smooth than he was at the moment. “Mind uh... giving us a hand here?”

Nightmare sighed, looking down at his datemates. At least Error seemed to be off to the side, having refused to cuddle.

“You’re lucky you didn’t get hurt,” he said under his breath, holding a hand out. Cross took it, falling into him as he did.

“But you love us!”

Nightmare sighed, nodding reluctantly. 

“Yep..”


End file.
